


Captain Gay-merica

by AnnalieseJewell



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalieseJewell/pseuds/AnnalieseJewell
Summary: dude i wrote this in like 5 mins in a writers craft course. it was a prompt that turned into 400 word gay avengers fanfiction. just a silly coming out short, really, bc i thought of a bad pun and couldnt pass it up





	

"Listen pal, we've been friends for a long time," Steve said, "and . . . there's something really important I've got to tell you."  
Bucky sat brooding in silence, waiting for Steve to continue. Since they were kids, Buck always knew that Steve liked boys. He had noticed how unhappy he was when the girls asked him out, how longingly he looked at the big movie star men, even how he had once snuck away to a bar in the Village one night. Buck hadn't followed him inside out of respect, although he had desperately wanted to.  
Steve coming out to him, finally, would be no surprise.  
'I'm gay.' Bucky could practically hear it, imagined how it would look formed on Steve's pink lips.  
Instead, Steve admitted, "It's not Steven with a V. It's Stephen with a PH. I let you spell it like that since we were kids because I didn't know how to correct you, but I let it go on too long. I couldn't have my tombstone misspelled, right Buck?"  
"I . . ." Bucky blinked, dumbfounded. "So you're not . . .?"  
"What?" Steve's pretty blue eyes glazed over in confusion as he squinted, his nose crinkling adorably.  
"I know how to spell your name, Steve," Bucky stated. "I've seen you write it a thousand times in your journals, on your desk."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Steve plus Bucky. S plus B. Jesus Christ, even S plus Marlon and James and a thousand other guys. Are you seriously fucking with me right now?  
Steve shifted in his seat, heat rising to his cheeks.  
"Do you think I'm blind?" Buck continued when Steve said nothing. "Do you think I really care? Doesn't everyone have gay thoughts every once and a while?"  
"Or all the time," Steve said quietly.  
"Yeah, or all the time."  
Buck reached over and took Steve's hand in his own. Both were rough and calloused from combat.  
"Bucky, are you sure?" Steve said, stomach twisting in knots of excitement and anxiety.  
"Yes, Steve. Or should I call you," he grinned, "Captain Gay-merica?"


End file.
